The Test Of Time
by Elbereth04
Summary: After the death of the Fuher, Roy and Riza finally get together. Riza tells Roy she loves him, but Roy isn't so sure he can return her feelings, especially after meeting Edwards girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

The Test Of Time 

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to. This is my first FMA fic, well my first fic I'm posting, constructive criticism is greatly appreciated. _Italicsthought._

Major Riza Hawkeye wrapped her arms around Brigadier General Roy Mustangs waist. He smiled at her, but inwardly sighed '_I had thought that I loved you Riza, but when I touch you I don't feel anything special. How can I tell her I don't love her? She's always been with me, always supported me, how can I break her heart? What am I going to do?' _

"Roy, dear, is something wrong?" Riza asked, brushing a stray hair from his face. He shook his head "Sorry, I was just thinking about how much damn paper work I have to do before we can leave." Riza laughed and let go of him, "Alright, I'll go get you some coffee, get to work."

Roy sat down at his desk, let out a dramatic sigh, and began to pretend to read the papers on his desk. _'This is boring, I want some entertainment.' _ "Hey Brigadier Jackass, I'm back!" a surprisingly happy Edward Elric announced, walking through the door. Roy didn't bother looking up, "Show some respect for your superiors Fullmetal" Edward shot Roy a glare "Why should I?" Roy sighed and met Edwards gaze "Because I will bur---Who's this young lady?" Roy asked, catching sight of the red head standing next to Ed.

Edward blushed slightly "This is April. She's my…my gir…my friend, yes my friend." Roy raised an eyebrow in amusement "So, you found yourself a girlfriend did you Fullmetal? I applaud you, she's quite attractive." Edward glared at Roy "Back off old man. You stick with stealing Jeans girlfriends" Roy smirked "I wouldn't think of stealing her from you. I have Riza. Anyways, what did you want Fullmetal? Did you just come here to show off your green eyed beauty?"

Edward refrained from transmuting Roy into a donkey "No…well..sort of. She wants.." April interjected "I want to be a state alchemist." Roy nodded "And what talent do you think you possess?" April smirked and held up her left hand, the blue bracelet on her wrist began to glow and she put her hand on the the cup on Roys desk and it turned into ice and then broke. "I can control ice." Roy smirked "An ice alchemist eh? What a clever contrast to me. I'll have to think about it. I must say she'd make a nice addition to the office. One more woman wouldn't bother me."

Riza strolled through the door with two cups of coffee, she sat one on her desk and then sat the other on Roy's desk. "Hello Edward and…who are you?" April held out her hand "I'm April." Roy smiled "She's Edwards girlfriend. She wants to be an alchemist." Riza laughed "Well congratulations Edward." Edward turned slightly pink "Uh thanks. We'll come back tomorrow, will you have a decision then?" Roy nodded "Yes. You're dismissed. Oh and Edward, don't forget to use protection." April held Ed back from killing Roy, and pulled him out of the room, but not before Roy could lets his eyes roam up and down April's form. His eyes fixated on her breasts and he appreciated the fact that her shirt accentuated her breasts rather well.

Riza was about to reprimand Roy for not getting back to his work, until she saw the look of pure lust in his eyes and noticed how he wasn't looking at her. "Roy, why are you looking at her like that?" she asked.

A/N-So, what do you think? Should I continue? Reviews are always good.


	2. Chapter 2

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Roy cleared his head of the adulterous thoughts he was having and turned to look at Riza "Don't worry Riza, I was only looking..." She narrowed her eyes "Liar. You want her. I can't even remember the last time you looked at me like that…" Roy sighed and got up from his desk "This is the part where I'm supposed to wrap my arms around you and tell you that you're the only one for me, right?" he said with asmile, trying to make light of the situation.

Riza was clearly not impressed, she pulled out her gun and fired two shots that whizzed past Roy's ear. Roy smirked, he was used to her shooting her gun, and it no longer frightened him. "Now Riza, you know I love you" he said taking slow, cautious steps towards her. She kept her gun pointed at him, but didn't shoot." Roy, don't try and be cute, this is serious. I'm really tired of you ogling other women. If you want them so bad then you can have them." Roy was getting irritated "Come on Riza, let it go."

'Why am I getting so jealous? He's always been like this.' She thought to herself. Roy noticed Riza's lack of attention and made his move, he pounced on her and pinned her to the ground with her arms above her head. "What the hell are you doing?" she asked in shock. Roy smirked "Well, I figured that this would be the most effective way to prove that I love you." Riza eyed him suspiciously "What are you up to?" Roy pressed his hips against hers so that she could feel his arousal "I'm definitely up to something. Would you like me to show you?"

Riza nodded her approval "I love you Ro—" She was interrupted by the door opening "Major Hawkeye I wanted to ask y—Uh…am I interrupting?" Roy glared daggers at the man "Who the hell are you and why are you here?" The soldier took a step back "Second Lieutenant Timothy, sir. I wanted to ask Riza if we still had plans for tonight." Roy looked at Riza with a mixture of anger and shock "What the hell is he talking about?"

Riza looked away from Roy "No, our plans our cancelled, get out Lieutenant." The man promptly left, shutting the door behind him. Roy gripped her wrists tightly "Riza…who is he?" Riza still didn't look at him "Just a friend..." Roy nodded "So, what were your plans for tonight?" "We were just going to go to dinner…" she replied nervously. "There's really no point in lying to me. You were going to have sex with him weren't you? Or have you already?" he asked angrily. Riza struggled against him "You should get back to your work Colonel"

He held her tightly in place "Damn it Riza, tell me, did you sleep with him? Was he better than me? Did you enjoy him?" Riza's glared at him "Don't accuse me, not when you always look at other women." "I may look, but I don't fuck them" he retorted "Tell me damn it." Riza had had enough "Yes damn it, yes I slept with him, and yes I planned on sleeping with him tonight. I can't get any from you, I need to get it from somewhere. Are you happy now?"

He looked at her with a hurt expression then he leaned down and crushed lips against hers. She struggled against him but he held her tight, showing no signs of stopping. She made a move to kick him but he had her pinned to well. All those years of military training were coming in handy.

He moved down slightly so he could kiss her neck. "Roy...stop please, I don't want this." Roy ignored her and nipped at her neck, a little harder than he intended. She moaned in a mixture of pain and pleasure He inwardly smirked as he licked up the trickle of blood on her neck. He moved back up and kissed her again, but this time she returned the kiss. It was at that point that he knew she was enjoying the roughness and he decided that he wasn't going to stop until he made her scream his name.

There was a small part of him that didn't want her to be enjoying herself. He almost wanted to teach her a lesson, and show her what he could offer that the Lieutenant couldn't. 'The next time I see that bastard I'm going to turn him into a pile of ashes.' Roy thought. He looked down at Riza, she had a mixture of fear, lust, and anticipation in her eyes. 'Damn she looks sexy like that' was the last rational thought that ran through his head before pure animal instinct took over.

He held her wrists tightly with one hand and used his now free hand to rip her jacket off. Riza's eyes widened "What the hell are you doing!" she asked in shock. "Isn't it obvious?" he growled and then ripped her shirt off. He smiled almost maliciously when he noticed her lack of a bra. He immediately set to work on her breasts, nibbling and sucking on the nipple of her left breast. As he worked Roy lifted her up slightly so he could unbutton her pants and pull them off, not bothering to be gentle about it.

He was fuelled only by anger and lust, and she was fuelled by fear and desire. He experimentally loosened his grip on her wrists, she took her last chance to gather her wits and slap him deftly across the cheek. For a moment he didn't bother to look back at her, as the sting faded he grew agitated. 'How dare she lash out at me the adulterous bitch.'

She tried to wriggle out from under him and was sitting up as he slowly turned his head and glared at her. "You have NO right to be angry with me you dallying whore." With that he shoved her back down to the ground. Losing her breath as she hit the floor Riza also lost the desire to fight him, Roy had more right to be angry than she did.

He pressed himself against her with rage and lust. She looked into his cold eyes "Roy, I'm sorry, it was just a stupid mistake. I love you, can't you see that?" He said nothing in response, he could care less about her apologies, they were probably just lies. Giving her one last cold stare he moved down between her legs and licked her inner thigh, eliciting a moan from her. He bit the soft flesh with enough pressure to draw blood eliciting a small whimper from her. He gave her a look that seemed to command 'Don't move' and she obliged

He released her wrists and she cautiously began to remove his jacket and shirt while he was removing his pants and boxers. He kicked off his boots so he could take the bothersome pants off. Riza was rather surprised but she had to admit to herself that she was getting abnormally turned on. She sat up and started kissing Roy's neck in a soft tender way. "I love you" she murmured in his ear. Roy really wanted to say "I don't love you" but he opted for pushing her back to the floor and entering her without warning.

She cried out in pain, and Roy didn't even bother to hide his smile. He didn't even bother to set a pace, he just slammed in and out of her. Riza's cries of pain were soon replaced by cries of pure ecstasy.Riza knew that she's have bruises tomorrow but she didn't care. She also noticed that Roy's usual proclamations of love and his compliments were replaced with what could only be described as grunts and growls. She looked at his face and noticed that the look of adoration and love she usually got was replaced by a feral look that frightened her. Some part of her liked this new Roy even though he had never been like this before.

If it was possible Roy sped up the pace harder and faster so that he could finish, his labored breaths alerted Riza to fact that he was close to release. Riza was close to her release as well, but she somehow doubted that Roy was concerned about them having a simultaneous climax. Her assumptions were right as she felt Roy tense and then practically scream in pleasure. She came shortly after, screaming his name.

Roy said nothing to Riza as he cleaned up the mess they had made on the floor of his office. He threw away the napkins he had used and got dressed. Riza dressed herself as well and blushed noticing the buttons on her pants were torn off and her shirt was ripped as well as her jacket. Roy looked at her in disgust "Go home major and sew your uniform."

"Roy…I...I just wanted to tell you that I'm really so—"Roy cut her off "I don't want to hear your apologies. How could you accuse me of cheating when you yourself were doing it? Never mind, I don't want to know. Just go home." Tears started to form in Riza's eyes, she had never seen Roy this cold before, it scared her. She knew Roy wasn't going to listen to whatever she had to say so she grabbed her coat and purse and promptly left.

Top of Form


	3. Chapter 3

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Ch. 3

April crossed her arms and tapped her foot "You know it's ok to introduce me as your girlfriend, Edward." she said in an annoyed tone. Ed flopped down on his couch and sighed "I know, I just didn't want that arrogant bastard to make fun of me." April rolled her eyes "He did anyways." Ed ignored her response and held his arms out for her to sit with him. She complied, snuggling up against him with her head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around her and sighed contentedly.

"April, I just thought of something, we are both twenty one and neither of us have been intimate with anybody." he said slowly. April looked up at him quizzically, "Are you implying something?" He blushed slightly, "Well, I've been thinking lately and I've come to the conclusion that you are the person I want to be intimate with." April looked away, "We've only been dating for five months, and we've not even said we love each other, I'm not sure I'm ready to lose my virginity without being in love."

Ed nodded, "But haven't you even thought about it, at least once?" She looked him the eyes, "Of course I have, there have been times when I've wanted to just throw you on the bed and have my way with you." Ed frowned "Do you really think that two people have to be in love to have sex? It's not like I would have sex with you and then leave you. I have no intention of that." April didn't respond, she opted to look down.

Ed sighed "I'm not trying to force you. I promise that if you tell me to stop then I will." April looked into his eyes, trying to find something that showed he was lying, she found nothing. She knew that Edward wouldn't just love her and leave her, but she still didn't think Edward was the one she wanted to give herself to. His words of only moments ago rang in her mind 'I promise that if you tell me to stop then I will.' She slowly nodded "Okay Edward, I trust you."

Ed took her hand and led her to the bedroom. "Lie down," he instructed her. She laid down and he climbed onto the bed and straddled her. He leaned down and kissed her lightly on the lips "Are you sure about this?" he asked, giving her one last chance to stop things before they intensified. April nodded confidently "Yes Edward" 'Now please continue before I change my mind.' She thought. Edward smiled at her and began unbuttoning her shirt, leaving a kiss whenever a button was undone. She timidly reached up and unclasped his collar. She threw his jacket aside and then helped him out of his black undershirt.

April ran her hands up Edwards bare chest. He tossed her shirt to the side and smiled in appreciation of her not wearing a bra. Ed kissed her neck, earning him the first moan of pleasure he's ever heard from April. He decided that he really liked the sound so he experimentally grabbed one of her breasts and started to alternate between massaging one and licking the nipple of the other. "Edward…" she said softly "That feels so good…"

His hands trailed down her stomach and to the waistband of her skirt, which he took no time in pulling off. She reciprocated by unbuttoning his pants and helping him remove them. "Are you ready?" he whispered softly in her ear. "Yes" was her response before her underwear was pulled down and off. April gasped in surprise and pleasure when Ed suddenly inserted a finger inside of her. He soon added a second finger and she fisted the sheets, gritting her teeth. 'I never thought it would hurt this much' she thought to herself. Ed hooked her legs over his shoulders and started an assault with his tongue.She arched upwards and started muttering things that he couldn't understand. He thought he caught a "more" and a whimper or two, when he pulled away at last.

Ed took his own boxers off and tossed them aside. April knew what was coming next, penetration. 'This is it April' she thought 'In a few seconds you'll no longer be a virgin. Do you really want your first time to be with someone you don't love. Tell him to stop now if you don't. If I don't stop him now then all the years of keeping these morals about sex and love will have all been pointless.' "Stop!" she said a little more harshly than she meant to.

"What?" he asked in disbelief making sure he heard her and didn't imagine it "Stop…now?" She looked in his eyes "...I'm sorry Edward, I just cant." "No, it's ok" he responded but couldn't hide his frustration 'Damn her' he thought 'I was so close.' April wanted to get up and leave but she decided against it, she didn't want to upset Ed even more. And Ed wanted to just say 'Forget your morals' and take her right then, but he wasn't that type of person. He gave his word that he would stop and he never goes back on his word.

He turned away from her and got up to locate his boxers, putting them on, with a little bit of difficulty. He let out a frustrated sigh a little louder than he intended. April looked at him sadly, and got up to find her clothes. They said nothing to one another as they dressed. Ed opting for just leaving his boxers on, however April chose to get fully dressed.

A wave of guilt washed over her and she slowly walked over to Ed. "Edward?" she asked, timidly. "What is it April?" he said, maybe a little more tersely than he intended. "Edward, I am really sorry. Please don't be upset." Ed took a deep breath, turned to her, and looked her in the eyes "I told you it was ok if you wanted to stop." She gave him a half-hearted smile knowing all to well how hard it was to stop. "I think it's best if I go home now. I'll call you later, alright Edward?" He nodded, almost glad that she was leaving, he needed release even if he had to get it himself. They exchanged a small kiss and she left.

'Good job, you did the right thing,but you managed to piss off Ed, proud of yourself?' her conscience scolded her. "Oh just shut up will you? I don't want a guilt trip" she said out loud. She decided then that she wasn't going to talk out loud because people were looking at her strangely. 'See what you did? You made people think you talk to yourself' she mentally told her subconscious. 'You are talking to yourself' it pointed out.

'Never mind that, what about Edward? Do you think he hates me now?' she asked. 'Are you insane? Isn't it obvious that he cares for you quite a lot? How many other men would have stopped at that point? Not many, is the answer.' She nodded to herself 'I guess you have a point. I'll call him when I get home, Ed and I need to talk about this.'

She had been walking a good ten minutes and hadn't been paying a bit of attention to where she was going. She looked at her surrounding and noticed that she had somehow managed to walk straight into a rather unsafe looking back alley. 'I better get out of here quickly' she thought and turned around, only to bump into a rather burly looking man dressed in black "Why hello there" the man said, backing her into the nearest wall…

"DAMNIT" Ed yelled, hitting the wall with his automail, effectively leaving a dent in the wall. He looked down and noticed the tent on his boxers "Damnit again, I need to take care of this." He pulled his boxers off "Alright, just think of April's body. She looked really hot just laying beneath me, moaning my name. He put his hand around himself and began stroking, quick short pumps seemed to be doing the job nicely. He imagined himself thrusting into April's tight entrance, and that was the thought that put him over the edge. He let out a cry of ecstasy and fell back onto the bed.

April's eyes widened in fear. "Who are you and what do you want?" The man just laughed, "Just give us everything of value you have right now and we won't hurt you, Understand?" April noticed how three more men appeared seemingly out of nowhere, behind the man backing her against the wall. "Just take my purse" she said in fear and threw it on the ground to their feet. The three men greedily ripped through her purse. Taking things they thought to be of value. The man roughly turned her around, pinning her arm behind her, and using his other hand to carefully undo the necklace she was wearing, but not before getting a whiff of her hair "Your hair smells really nice, and you have such a lovely neck, I bet your'e hiding other lovely parts as well."

Ed's eyes shot open, he didn't know why but he suddenly had a feeling that something was wrong. That April was in danger. He jumped out of bed, grabbed his pocket watch and coat and ran out the door. He ran down the stairs and into the streets. until he heard a scream that made him queasy "April! I'm coming!" he panted as he ran up and down the streets until he noticed one large man hovering over a girl.

He wasted no time, transmuting his arm into a blade "You have three seconds to get away from her before I kick your ass" Ed challenged. The man whipped around "You couldn't beat me if you tried shorty, I'd flatten you" he sneered. "Who did you call a shorty that has to be looked through a magnifying glass to actually be seen!" Ed screamed before charging at the man. The man tried to punch Ed, but was far to slow, Ed kicked him in the stomach, effectively knocking him down and then proceeded to beat the crap out of him. When Ed was certain that the man was unconscious he looked up and noticed the other three men running like hell out of the alley.

Ed helped April up from the ground, inspecting her for any wounds. "Well, it looks like you're only bruised up a little, but that doesn't mean that I'm not going to hunt those bastards down and kick their asses for touching you," he said in a tone that made her take a step back. "That's a privilege that only I get." He said a bit more gently. "How did you know to come help me?" she asked, holding on to him tightly. He shrugged "I just had a feeling you were in trouble. Now lets get you home." She nodded "Thank you Edward." he intertwined his fingers with hers and led her out of the alley.


	4. Chapter 4

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Ch.4

Roy sat down at his desk and put his head in his hands, he inhaled deeply and then slowly exhaled. He looked at the pile of papers on his desk and groaned, he still had about two piles of paperwork before he could go home, and by home, he meant bar. He pulled out his pocket watch, 'It's only 7:42, I get out of here at 8:30, if I work hard then I can be out of here on time' he thought to himself. He grabbed one of the papers and started reading it, it was a request for 'casual Fridays' he quickly dismissed it.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number, "Yes, Cynthia, please connect me to Maes Hughes in the investigations department. Yes, thank you." He tapped his fingers impatiently as he waited for the line to connect, "Finally! I need someone to go out with tonight. Well, I would have asked Riza, but we're kind of fighting. Yes, that means we're going to the bar. I'll tell you about it later. Bye" Roy hung the phone up, took one last long sigh and got back to his paperwork.

Riza was crying on the inside, but her composure never faltered from the time she left Roy's office until she reached her dorm room. She closed the door behind her and then fell to her feet in tears. Black Hayate came over to her and barked, happy to see his master. "Hey boy" Riza said half heartedly. "Are you hungry?" The dog yipped and wagged it's tail. Riza got up, wiped her tears away and went to the kitchen, she poured her dog some food, gave it a pat on it's head and then went to her room and closed the door.

"Riza, you idiot!" she said out loud "Why did you tell him that? What were you thinking? Now he's pissed off." She got a tissue and wiped her tears away "Since when did my sex drive become more important than my love for him? I need to talk to him. I'll call him tonight." She decided.

Roy looked at his pocket watch '8:15' he didn't even bother reading the last six papers, he just signed them, grabbed his coat and left. He made his way to the investigations department and knocked impatiently on the door to his best friends office. Colonel Hughes looked up and noticed the outline of his friends frame from the door, "Come in Roy." Roy opened the door and stepped in, "Are you finished yet? I need my medicine." Maes cocked an eyebrow "Medicine? Roy nodded "Yes. Alcohol. It's a cure-all" Maes just shook his head and grabbed his coat, "Let's go."

"Just like old times huh?" Maes mused while ordering Roy a whiskey and a ordered himself a glass of Wiltinger. Roy drank it down quickly and asked for another, which he quickly drank. Maes stopped him from ordering a third "Slow down, was it that bad?" Roy nodded "Yes Maes, it was. Riza cheated on me." Maes eyes nearly bulged out of his head "Roy, that can't be true. She loves you." Roy nodded "That's what I thought too, but that doesn't change the facts." He ordered himself another whiskey. "Roy, tell me what happened." Roy downed his drink and explained what happened.

Maes grabbed him by the collar "Roy! What the hell did you do! I understand you were upset, but did you have to go and do that! You need to go over there and apologize NOW!" Maes lectured on and Roy downed another two whiskeys. Maes let out a sigh and released him. He was starting to feel the effects and Maes could tell. "Alright, maybe you should just go home and talk to her tomorrow, okay?" Not in the mood to fight, Roy slapped some money on to the counter, got up off his stool and started towards the door. Maes sighed and followed him.

Edward stopped and looked April in the eye, "April, I'm sorry for pressuring you earlier. I don't know what came over me. Can you ever forgive me?" April leaned in and kissed him, "Yes, of course I can." The blonde smiled "Alright let's get going." As they continued on towards April's apartment they noticed an interesting sight in the street.

Roy Mustang, looking drunk as anything, stumbling around with Maes trying to get him back on the sidewalk. "Edward, isn't that Roy?" April asked. Ed laughed, "Yes, yes it is…." "Do you think we should go help him?" she asked, a little concerned. Ed quickly shook his head "Nah, this is just too funny."

Maes just sighed 'Why? Why did I take him drinking?' he thought. "Roy, can you at least pretend to be sober? People are staring." He said in an exasperated tone. "It's not surprising, people always stare at me, I'm sexy" Roy responded in a slurred voice. Maes shook his head "Not right now you aren't." "Now Maes, that's just untrue, I'm sexy at all times, I bet I could get any girl…" he said confidently. "Well, here's your chance" Maes said with a smile, noticing Ed and April approaching.

Ed resisted the urge to point and laugh, "You certainly aren't making the military look very good, General" Ed mocked. April held back a laugh. "Shut up Fullmetal, that's insubordination." Roy attempted to have some semblance of composure. Ed shrugged "Does it look like I care?" Roy glared at him, but smiled at April "Don't forget you have to come to my office tomorrow." She nodded "I wont" Roy attempted to flash his famous smile at her "You know, you should come home with me…" Ed glared at him "If I find out that you tried anything tomorrow, I will personally come and kick your ass" Ed practically growled.

Maes laughed "Alright you two that's enough. I'm taking this idiot home now. You both be good. Don't forget to use protection." April and Ed turned about three shades of red. "Why does everybody keep saying that! Just because we're dating doesn't mean we're…you know" Ed said angrily. "You know Fullmetal, you really should try sex sometime. I bet you'd like it. If I had a chance to have sex with you'r—"Roy was cut off by a backhand to the back of his head by Maes. Seeing the look on Ed's face, Maes quickly took Roy away.

April laughed as Ed fumed "Don't let him get to you, he's drunk." Ed muttered something April couldn't hear, but she thought she caught an "asshole."

Arriving at her apartment, she unlocked the door and set her purse and keys down on the table beside the door. "Edward?" April asked, pulling him close "Would you stay with me tonight?" Edward smiled, backing her into the wall and giving her a long deep kiss, leaving them both breathless "I'll stay." She lead him to the bedroom where they laid down and curled up in each others arms, letting sleep take them.

The next morning at the Mustang office began without the usual camaraderie that any other day would include. Mustang had obviously been drinking the night before and for whatever reason he wasn't eager to say why. Evidently he was dealing with a hell of a headache because when Furey whispered to Havoc his suspicions about Roy's night they were reprimanded by a more than agitated General, instead of the usual bullets that would have normally ensued. It was a tense day for everybody.

The only times Roy and Riza interacted were when Riza gave him papers and he gave them back to her after signing them. Roy's other subordinates weren't nearly stupid enough to ask what was wrong. They didn't particularly want to be full of bullet holes or be turned into ashes.

Riza sighed inwardly 'He really does hate me. He won't even look at me, and he's not complained about the paperwork at all. What the hell was I thinking? I need to find a way to make it up to him. I know he'll forgive me if I could just explain myself."

Roy, on the other hand, was having completely different thoughts 'How the hell could she cheat on me? She lied to me. She said she loved me. Last I checked, you don't go and sleep with random people when you're in love. It's ok though, if she can cheat so can I, but with who? Yes, Edwards girlfriend will do nicely. I'll show her what a real man can do. I'll show them both'

It wasn't until 6:30 when Roy had snapped at everyone and told them to go home or he was discharging them all, that April decided to enter his office. She noticed everyone in a seeming rush to leave his office "Did I come at a bad time? I can come back tomorrow." Roy shook his head and almost instantly changed his demeanour "No, you came at just the perfect time, have at seat" he gestured to the seat in front of his desk, flashing his infamous smile. She wasn't sure why but she suddenly felt extremely nervous under his gaze.

"So, tell me" he started "Why should I sponsor you?" She sat up confidently "Well, I believe I could be a valuable asset to the military." Roy raised an eyebrow "Oh? And why is this?" April smiled "Firstly, I want to make Amestris a better country. And secondly, do you really think that Edward would have spent the last two years training me if he didn't think I was worth something?" Roy nodded "So, you have some skill in both alchemy and hand to hand combat?" April smirked "Well, from what Ed has told me, I could certainly kick your ass any given day"

Roy actually laughed "Oh really? And what did Edward say that makes you think that?" "Well," she started "He says you're extremely lazy and extremely arrogant, he says that you could use a good ass kicking, he'd like to do it himself but he says he's indebted to you." Roy held in his laughter "Well, I'm glad Fullmetal finally realizes what I've done for him" April rolled her eyes "Can I join or not?" Roy paused in thought for a minute "If Edward thinks you're worth something then I guess I could sponsor you." April stood up "Thank you! I wont let you down, I promise that I'll study really hard for the exams"

Roy sat back in his chair and put his arms behind his head 'Now's your chance Roy, you have her here in the office alone, move in for the kill'


	5. Chapter 5

A/N-Sorry, for the screw up, chapter 4 is finally fixed.Chapter 5 will be up soon


	6. Chapter 6

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.  
Ch.5

"So, now that we've gotten that out of the way, how are you and Edward doing?" Roy asked. April looked out of the window "Edward and I are doing just fine…" Roy nodded, but was not buying it, the look on her face gave her away. "You know, April, it's not a good idea to lie to me." April let out a sigh "We were doing fine, until yesterday…." Roy inwardly smirked "Oh? Why is this?" April glared at him "I'm sorry sir but that's a private matter."

Roy just shrugged "In my office there's no such thing as a 'private matter.' I like to have a close bond with my subordinates. It ensures loyalty and trust. Nothing said in this office will ever leave it." He gestured for her to have a seat. April frowned, but sat down "I don't think Edward would appreciate my telling you…" Roy smiled "Well, Edward isn't here is he? Like I said, nothing leaves this office. So, tell me what happened between you and Edward. Who knows, maybe I could help you with it."

"I just feel bad about the entire ordeal. Even if I hadn't stopped him, I have no experience, I don't know what to do at all." April confessed after telling the story. Roy nodded as if in thought "Well, you know, I could help you change that." He said after a pause. April looked at Roy in an alarmed manner "What do you mean…?" she asked, her naivety showing. Roy got up and walked around his desk so he was standing in next to her, with his arms crossed and that smile that could make any woman melt. "I could show you what to do that would make Ed happy. I could teach you"

April shook her head quickly "I doubt cheating on him would make him happy." She stood up to leave "I have to leave." She turned to go but he grabbed her wrist "I didn't dismiss you." April attempted to pull away "I'm not your subordinate yet. I can come and go as I please."

Roy smirked "True, but you aren't thinking of Ed. Don't you think he'd be really happy if you went back to him tonight and made it the best night of his life?" April nodded "I can't deny that, but I don't think he'd be really happy if I had to get lessons from his C.O." Roy shook his head "I disagree. He would obviously be mad for a little bit, but then ultimately he would come and thank me. In fact I think I could arrange for someone to teach Ed."

April looked down "I don't know…I can't…I don't want to be disloyal. Edward cares about me." Roy knew he was winning the battle, and he was a patient man, he wasn't about to give up. "You don't have to tell him, it could be our little secret." He said pulling her closer, and wrapping his arms around her waist. April blushed, noticing for the first time just how attractive the flame alchemist was. "Stop..." she attempted, but there was no real force behind it. It was obvious to Roy and painfully obvious to her that her hormones were getting the better of her. She wanted to move away when he brought his face only inches from hers, instead she closed the gap and kissed him.

Roy was a little shocked by her sudden change of mind, but it didn't throw him off guard. He returned the kiss, switching positions with her so that she was against the desk. 'She definitely doesn't need any help in the kissing department' he mentally noted. "I'm going to assume that means you want me to teach you?" he said, trying to conceal a smirk. She nodded in response, she would feel horrible about it later, but for now, she told herself, she was doing this for Edward"

'I have to admit, she's a much better kisser than Riza.' Roy thought. Then he remembered that the whole reason he was doing this was to get back at Riza. Just the thought of her name angered him. 'She cheated on me. Now it's equivalent exchange.' He thought angrily, grabbing April by the shoulders and kissing her with force. April was taken aback, she never guessed he'd be the forceful type. Then again, she had never thought she'd be kissing him either.

"Are you ready for your first 'lesson'?" he whispered in her ear, leading her towards the couch. Her response was a small nod. She stood in front of him, awaiting instructions. "First things first," He said, running his hands up and down her frame "The clothing needs to be lost" Roy grinned slyly as he removed his jacket and undershirt implying for April to do the same. "Now, for those pesky pants," he stated as he pulled her to him and unfastened her belt. April reached her hand out and unzipped his pants, giving them a small tug and letting them fall.

The door burst open "Roy, there's something I need to-" Riza stopped mid sentence, staring at the sight before her. "Roy…?" He stumbled and fell backwards onto the couch, nearly knocking April down in the process. Turning beet red, April couldn't remember a time where she had been more mortified or embarrassed. Daring at glance at the door, April recognized the woman to fit Edwards description of the trigger happy Major Hawkeye. That's when it clicked 'I better get the hell out of here before I get shot.' She picked up her purse and shirt and quickly exited, without looking at either Roy or Riza.

"Riza!" he asked in shock "What?…Why are you here!" After a moment of silence from Riza, Roy was about to start explaining when she had found her voice "I wanted to talk to you, to try and make things right. But I see that I interrupted you." Only the solitary tear that rolled down her cheek betrayed her emotional state.

Another silent moment ticked by and Roy felt more and more guilty with every passing second. He knew she had to be hurting more than she showed. "Roy…Why?" she barely whispered, trying to conceal her faltering voice. Roy had no response, he was trying to figure out why he felt so horrible. 'I wanted this, I wanted her to cry, wanted her to feel the pain I felt. But now...now…I just feel horrible and disgusted.' He stood up and pulled up his pants. "Riza I…" he started. "No Roy. I don't want your excuses. What the hell were you thinking!" she asked, her voice rising.

Roy took a step closer to her "Well Riza, thats how alchemy, like life, works, it's equivalent exchange" "YOU IDIOT!" Riza yelled "I never cheated on you! I only said it because I was angry." Roy's eyes widened "What!" "I've been trying to tell you, but you kept ignoring me." For once Roy Mustang was speechless, he just stared at her, wide eyed, until a wave of guilt ran over him "You didn't sleep with him?" was all he could manage.

Riza turned towards the door "No Roy. I didn't. I can't believe you would believe something as far fetched as me cheating. And to believe it so quickly…" It was now imminent in her voice that she was crying. She opened the door "Roy, I need to go home and do a lot of thinking." "Riza pleas-" Roy tried to plead, but Riza cut him off "I'll let you know when I've figured things out. Until then, just leave me alone" With that, she walked out, closing the door behind her.

Roy stood there dumbfounded, until his conscience brought him back to reality 'Go after her you idiot!' it screamed. He ran out the door, and down the hallway calling her name. Riza must have ran out of the building pretty quickly because when Roy reached the front door of the building he didn't see her. He leaned against the door, out of breath "What have I done? Please forgive me Riza." He whispered to himself, and for the first time in since Ishbal, Roy Mustang let himself cry.


	7. Chapter 7

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Ch.6

Once Riza reached her bedroom she sank down on her bed and finally let her tears flow freely "How the hell can this be happening?" she asked herself. "Last week I had thoughts of us living a happy life together. And now… now this happened. I don't know if I even have a right to be angry or not. It's my fault. This entire ordeal is my fault…" She punched her pillow "Even if it is my fault, that doest mean he had a right to do that! What was he thinking? Not only is our relationship being hurt by this, he probably destroyed April's relationship with Ed." Riza let out a long sigh and lay back on her bed.

'You know you're just going to forgive him anyways, why not just get it over with?' her conscience asked. She turned onto her side, "I can't forgive him that easily. He'll think that I don't care and so he can do it again. I'll just wait. I'll just wait to see if he comes to me. I'll give him three days. If he doesn't at least call me by then, I'll know he doesn't care." Satisfied with her conclusion, she fell into a restless sleep.

Meanwhile, April was also having an internal debate on her way home from HQ. 'He said that nothing leaves the office…but, I'm not part of the office yet and I can't lie to Edward about something like this… Or could I? I could just not tell him' she contemplated for a moment. 'But, Edward is smart, he would figure it out." She sighed as she pulled out her keys "I have to tell him. I can only hope he'll forgive me. I doubt it though." She opened the door and walked in, giving a half-hearted smile to Ed who embraced her.

"How did it go? Did the bastard say yes? Or do I need to kick his ass?" the blonde asked, pulling her onto the couch. "Are you joking? Of course he said yes. After all, you were my teacher, the great hero of the people." she responded playfully. Edward grinned "Well, you were a really good student" he said, kissing her neck. April pulled away, feeling increasingly guilty. "Edward…I...I need to tell you something."

Ed only smiled "I know. You don't want to have sex, that's ok. But, I think we should celebrate a little bit." She shook her head "No, that's not it." He kissed her neck "Then it's not important right now." April sighed in frustration "Edward, it is important please listen to me." Ignoring her request, he continued what he was doing, until she was completely beneath him and he was straddling her. The blonde toyed with the buttons on her shirt "You don't really want me to stop now do you?" he asked teasingly. Noting her lack of response as she stopped protesting his advances he grinned and began to unbutton the top button of her shirt and kiss the exposed flesh.

It was at this point where she couldn't take it anymore "Edward! I kissed him…." April spurted out. Ed stopped and blinked a few times "You kissed him?" Ed asked incredulously "Is that it?" She nodded "That's all we did…but…we had planned on going farther." Ed moved off of her and sat on the opposite side of the couch, allowing her to sit up "What stopped you?" he asked. April kept her eyes fixed on the ground "Colonel Hawkeye interrupted us…." Ed slowly nodded taking it all in. He looked over to her and his breaking heart stirred for her and the pain she seemed to be in. He moved to her side and lifted her chin so she had to look at him "Tell me exactly what happened and don't spare me any details."

"I'm going to kill that bastard. I am going to castrate him" Ed growled with a positively virulent look in his eyes, after April had finished the story. "Edward, where are you going?" she asked, noticing him putting on his red coat. He whipped around "I told you. I'm going to kill him." April decided against getting up from the couch, Ed was scaring her. "Come on Ed, Colonel Hawkeye probably shot him after I left." April attempted to get him to stay.

"I don't care." Ed responded, opening the door "That bastard deserves to die twice." April sighed "Forget Roy. What about us? Is it over?" 'Please say it isn't' she pleaded. He shook his head "No. It isn't over. But that doesn't mean I forgive you." He said almost bitterly. "It's not over! I'm not complaining…but why?" April asked in shock. "Because," Ed said taking a step out of the door "Because, I love you April." Having said that, he closed the door behind him. April just stared at the door in shock "He loves me?..."

Ed kicked the wall in the hallway on his way out 'Good job. Dumbass. So much for a romantic dinner tonight. This is all that bastard Mustang's fault. Him and his damn charm. I swear, I'm going to castrate him, then I'm going to make him eat it.' He smirked at the thought. 'I REALLY hope that Riza didn't shoot him.' Such thoughts kept a smile, albeit a malicious one, on Ed's face as he walked up the steps to HQ.

Ed glared at the door that had the words "Br. Gen. Mustang" written on it. "Alright, jackass, what the HELL we're you thinking!" Ed growled, literally kicking in the door. "What made you think that you could seduce April? You bastard, you killed the perfect nigh-" Ed raised an eyebrow in confusion after realizing the office was empty. He looked at his pocket watch "The bastard still has another three hours to be here. I'll bet he's hiding from me because he knew I was going to kick his ass. I'll wait for him. He's not getting off the hook that easily." Having said that, Ed took a seat on the couch and waited.

Roy picked up the phone for the fourth time "Alright Roy, you can do it, just dial the numbers…246..." he hung up again, wondering if Riza was able to shoot a bullet through the telephone line. 'Maybe I should just go over there and beg forgiveness. She'll forgive me. She loves me.' He reasoned to himself. 'Yeah right she'll let me beg forgiveness and then shoot me anyways. I can just see the headlines now 'Brigadier General Roy Mustang, shot in the head and penis multiple times by girlfriend Colonel Riza Hawkeye'' he shuddered at the thought.

'I really fucked up' he concluded, turning to go up the steps to his office 'Maybe I should just let Riza shoot me, at least then I wont be able to hurt her anymore.' He shook his head from those thoughts. Feeling bad about himself wouldn't bring Riza back to him. "I'll leave her alone for tonight," he concluded. "But I'm going over there first thing tomorrow morning, and I'm not leaving until she forgives me… or she kills me."

Roy rounded the corner and noticed that the door to his office was missing "What the--?" he scanned the room and saw Ed giving him a look that made him take a step back. "Fullmetal?" he questioned.


	8. Chapter 8

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Ch. 7

Edward glared at his superior "You asshole! What gives you the right to go seducing other people's girlfriends! Aren't you supposed to be in love with Hawkeye? What the hell did you think you were going to accomplish trying to have sex with April!"

Roy had to admit, the boy was pretty scary when he was pissed off. However, he brushed past Ed and sat at his desk "Go away Fullmetal, I'm not in them mood to listen to you complain." Ed got up and walked over to Roy's desk "Complain! You tried to have sex with my girlfriend! And on top of that, you ruined the perfect night I had planned you stupid bastard! I don't give a shit if you tell Hawkeye you love her and then start seducing other women. But some of us are actually in love."

Roy smirked "I'm sorry Fullmetal, I didn't know you were in love. That changes everything." he rolled his eyes sarcastically. Ed wasn't sure why, but he resisted the urge to pummel Roy. "You know, as much as I've always hated you, I've always respected you, even if I didn't show it. Now I'm trying to figure out why…." Roy shrugged him off, "This isn't the time for silly confessions. I have more important things to worry about. Go home and salvage your relationship" Roy stated bluntly.

"How the hell can you not care! You're an asshole. I wouldn't blame Hawkeye if she told you to go to hell and then shot you." Roy stood up and slammed his hands on his desk "Damnit, Fullmetal, I do care. I love Riza." Roy paused, 'I do love her…just like me to figure it out after I screw up so bad.' "I wouldn't blame her if she told me she didn't love me. But at least you have a chance to be with the woman you love. Go be with her. One of us should be happy."

Edward just stared at his superior. He did have a point. Why the hell was he wasting his time here yelling at Roy when he could be with April? "Dumbass." Ed muttered, turning around to leave. Roy had thought he had heard Ed say 'Good luck with Riza' on his way out, but he wasn't sure.

'Damnit.' Ed thought while walking down the streets of Central to the military dorms. 'I want to go to her and hold her, but I can't. I don't want her to think that she can get away with stunts like this. I need to know if she loves me too. To hell with it. I've waited this long to know, I can wait another day." he concluded, unlocking the door and heading to his bedroom to retire for the night.

Roy tapped his pen on his desk and started to feel rather uneasy, it was crazy but he realized he actually missed the bullets that would have been shot at him because he wasn't doing his paperwork. He sighed realizing that he'd have to get the paperwork done one way or another so he better get started.

He looked at his watch when he was finished "9:00, wow, I can get finished early when I actually work instead of ogling Riza." He smiled, but it was quickly replaced with a frown "I want Riza back damnit. But there's no use in dwelling on it." He grabbed his jacket and left his office, locking the door behind him.

Putting his keys in the ignition he wondered out loud "Should I go to the bar for one last drink before I get shot tomorrow? Or should I just go to bed and sleep so I won't have a hangover when I tell Riza that I love her?" he sat there for a good 5 minutes weighing out his options until he finally realized that going to Riza's tomorrow morning with a hangover probably wouldn't help his chances any. Coming to that conclusion he went home and tried to sleep, though he doubted he'd be doing much of that with his mind occupied with thoughts of Riza.

At precisely 8:00am there was a knock on Riza's door. He knew she'd be up, she was an early bird. She opened the door and was more shocked that Roy was up and dressed at this hour of the morning, then the fact that he was at her door. Resisting the urge to say "What the hell are you doing up so early?" She narrowed her eyes "Why are you here? I told you to leave me alone…. sir" she added callously.

He nodded "Yes, Riza, you did but I don't care. I had to see you; I had to tell you I'm sorry. I beg you to forgive me." Her eyes flickered with sympathy, but only for an instant. Then she remembered her resolve to not give in to him so easily, and started to close the door.

He stuck his foot in the door before it closed. "Riza, please. Tell me what to do to make thing right." She glared at him through the crack in the doorway "You can start by not being so foolish as to believe I would cheat on you." He nodded "Alright, but what can I do right now?" he pleaded. "You can leave" she said venomously. "Now that's something I'm not going to do.

Riza seemed angry with his persistence, but her eyes softened ever so slightly as well. She knew that she didn't want to fight with him. She wanted him to come in and hold her and make everything better. But she'd be damned to let him get away with being such an idiot.

Roy pushed against the door cautiously and found that she'd stopped holding it. I'm not leaving here until you shoot me or you forgive me…. Elizabeth. I'm _really _banking on the second one though."

She resumed her resolve and laughed in amusement "I couldn't kill you." He turned out his pockets "I didn't bring my gloves." "That's not what I meant you arrogant bastard. I'd be able to kill you even if you had your gloves. I meant that I couldn't kill you because I don't want to be court martialed." she explained, simply. "Riza, nobody would court martial you. In fact, I bet a few people would congratulate you." he laughed, trying to lighten the mood. "Oh really?" she asked, pulling a gun out from her shoulder holster and cocking it, aiming it directly at his forehead.

He closed his eyes "Go ahead Riza, shoot. I deserve it." Riza was actually surprised he didn't duck for cover, or even flinch. She knew it was cruel, but she decided to have a little fun with him. "I'm giving you one last chance to leave, before I shoot you." He shook his head "I told you I wasn't leaving. Though, I would like to point out how ironic it is that the woman who promised to protect me, is about to kill me." She shrugged "Clever enough to notice the irony, but not clever enough to know that cheating on me would get you killed."

He opened his eyes "Well, I must admit, when I figured you were going to kill me, I didn't actually think you would. I thought I would come in, apologize, you would yell at me. Then I would get on my knees and beg, which by the way I'll do if that's what you want, and then you'd have pity and tell me you love me and take me back." She shook her head "Sorry to disappoint you, sir. Now, are you going to continue your pathetic droning or shall I just shoot you?" He let out a defeated sigh" Go ahead and shoot me, but I still want you to know I love you." She paused momentarily, it'd been a while since those words caressed her ears.

Roy closed his eyes "Fire away Riza" Narrowing her eyes, Riza pulled the trigger and shot a hole through his collar. He unconsciously flinched, but kept his eyes closed, awaiting inevitable death. She fired again and shot his belt buckle, effectively making his pants fall to the ground.

Roy's eyes shot open "What are you doing?" She smirked "Now, leave" He laughed nervously "You have got to be kidding me." She glared "Do I look like I'm kidding? Now get out." "But, my pants…." He protested. "Out!" she said, walking towards him, gun aimed towards his southern region. "I order you to put away your gun." he attempted. She scoffed "We aren't on duty, sir" and shot between his legs, abnormally close to his crotch.

He stumbled back out of the doorway and she slammed the door in his face. "Riza!" he yelled "Let me in!" he heard the door lock, and thought he could make out a faint laugh. "Damnit" he muttered, pulling his pants up and holding them up with one hand.

With his free hand he took out his pocket watch "Ok, it's only 10:30, not _that_ many people should be out. Damnit, why the hell did I decide to walk?" Turning the street, and noticing the two MP's patrolling it, he briefly thought about running away. "Good morning sir!" the men greeted, with a salute. Roy simply nodded his head "Good morning." And continued walking with his dignity ignoring the snickering soldiers.

He was almost home when he felt something collide with his leg and latch onto it, it was a damn good thing he had a good grip on his pants. "Good morning uncle Roy!" Elysia Hughes said, beaming. Roy blushed, and held his pants tighter "Good morning Elysia dear." Gracia attempted to pick Elysia up, unsuccessfully "Morning, Roy." He smiled "Good morning, Mrs. Hughes" "Uncle Roy, why are you holding your pants?"

Roy turned red "Uh…I forgot my belt…?" She shook her head "I forget things to sometimes, that's why mommy dresses me. Do you need mommy to start dressing you too?" This time it was Gracia's turn to blush "Alright dear, if we don't hurry up then we'll be late and daddy might eat all of our breakfast." Hearing that, Elysia took off, waving bye to Roy. Gracia sighed "I'll see you later Roy" and then ran off after her daughter.

Breathing a sigh of relief, when he walked up his side walk, he pulled out his key let himself in. After replacing his belt he sank down onto the sofa. "Wait" he said, as if a realization hit him like a ton of bricks "She may have humiliated me, but she didn't kill me. That must mean that Riza loves me." He smiled to himself "I'm going back over there, and damn it, I'm going to make her admit she loves me." Feeling a little more hopeful about the situation he got up to satiate his grumbling stomach. "Now, what do I want for breakfast?" he wondered, heading towards the kitchen.


	9. Chapter 9

The Test Of Time

A/N-I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much I want to.

Ch. 8

Gomen! Damn writers block...To atone, I bring you smut...

"Son of a bitch" Edward moaned upon awakening. Looking around he groaned as the events from the previous day replayed in his head "Damnit…it wasn't just a dream."

He glanced at the phone on the desk next to his bed and wondered if he should call April. He already knew he was going to forgive her, she did seem to be genuinely sorry for what she did, but he didn't want to forgive her just yet.

Deciding that he needed some more time to relax, he took off his shirt and started toward the shower. 'I don't want to forgive her so soon, but I can't help but want to be with her.' he thought, stripping and entering the shower.

April put her head in her hands and didn't even bother wiping away the tear that fell. "I'm such an idiot. What the hell was I thinking? I can't believe I bought into that lecher's charms. Edward was right, Roy Mustang is a bastard." Her expression softened and she smiled a sad little smile "I guess some good did come out of this: Edward said he loved me. But why had it taken something like this to get him to admit his feelings?" Oh well, that doesn't matter. She needed to go to him and tell him that she loved him too. Surely he'd forgive her if he knew his feelings were returned. Or so she hoped. With that hope, she picked up her purse and left.

Drying off, and wrapping a towel around his waist, Edward plopped down on his couch. 'So much for that relaxing shower. I still feel like crap.' he thought. As the events replayed in his mind a sudden wave of nausea hit him "Damnit. I can't believe that I told April I loved her. I didn't want it to be like that. I wanted it to be over dinner at a nice restaurant. I was going to take her hand and look into her eyes and profess my love. Then we were supposed to come back here and…"

Ed was startled out of his thoughts when he heard a light knocking on his door. He smiled, knowing instantly who the knock belonged to. Only April knocked that lightly. His smile dropped into a frown, remembering her actions. 'What the hell does she want?' he thought, getting up and walking to the door.

He froze when he reached the door 'Shit. What if she's coming to break up with me because she feels guilty?' he mentally smacked himself 'Damnit, Elric, you're supposed to be pissed.' Taking a breath he opened the door. He glared at her, even though all he wanted to do was kiss her. "What do you want April?" he asked in an irritated tone.

April took a deep breath "Edward…can I come in?" Ed narrowed his eyes "Why? What do you want? Did you come to tell me that you went back to Mustang for another lesson?" April let out a frustrated sigh "No Edward, that's not what I came to tell you….Please Edward, let me in." The blonde consented, stepping aside to let her in. It wasn't until he stepped aside, that she noticed he was only wearing a towel. She hid the oncoming blush that she felt, walking past him and sitting down on his couch.

Sitting down next to her, he had to remind himself not to put his arm around her. "Well? What did you want to say?" he questioned. April's blush deepened, noticing the towel slide down a little farther, revealing his well defined hips. "Edward," she started "I had to come here because…because…I had to tell you that I love you too." Ed's eyes widened "Y-you do?" he stammered, but quickly recovered "I mean…Is that all?" he asked, coldly. "That and I'm truly sorry. Please forgive me Edward. I'll do anything to make it up to you. If you want I won't take the exams." she pleaded, lifting her hand to stroke the side of his face.

The instant she touched him he knew that his resolve was shot to hell. He loved her too much to stay angry at her. He grabbed the hand stroking his face and pulling her on top of him, he kissed her. April was shocked, to say the least, but she returned the kiss. Slowly Edward let his hands roam down her sides and then back up to cup her breasts.

April suppressed a laugh when his hands started to undo the buttons on her shirt. "Do you want something Edward?" she teased. Ed kissed her neck in response "Yes. I want you." Then he stopped, remembering last time "But what I said last time still stands. I'll stop if you want me to." April shook her head "I don't want you to stop this time Edward….but I would appreciate it if my first time was in a bedroom, not a couch."

Ed beamed, picked her up bridal style, and carried her to his room. "Now, where were we?" he asked licking her neck. "I believe I just told you that I wanted to have sex with you" she responded and started to toy with the hem of his towel.

He moaned but held her to him when she started to slide down to her knees. He knew what she was thinking, she was thinking she needed to make it up to him because of last time. She looked at him questioningly and he pulled her into a kiss "You don't need to make it up to me. I just want you, all of you. Right here and right now." "But…." she was cut off by the sudden entrance of his tongue into her mouth.

"There will be no one sidedness in this bedroom." he explained, removing her pants and thong letting them fall to the ground. She stepped out of them and then pulled down his towel. He stepped out of it and laid her down on the bed. He removed the shirt she had on rather quickly. It only took a few moments for him to straddle her and start nibbling on the side of her lower neck.

"Edward . . ." she moaned, "you're going to leave a mark . . ." "I know" he smirked, showing no signs of stopping. "People will be able to notice," she moaned "I know. It looks like you'll just have to keep your hair down." he grinned.

She sighed, "You love my hair down don't you?" He sat back up, admiring his handi work on her neck "I love every bit of you, but you are so damn beautiful when your hair is down, and it sways when you walk and when you laugh your hair moves, it's beautiful."

April blushed "I love you so much." her hands trailed up his stomach to his face, which she cupped and brought him down into a kiss. "Oh Edward . . . " she moaned as he skillfully started massaging her most sensitive area, never breaking the kiss. He'd have to thank the people who invented those anatomy books, they were quite informative.

He moved his hand down to her entrance and slipped one finger in. She moaned in frustration "More . . ." she urged, feeling lust take over. He happily obliged by adding another finger. He set a very slow pace, and she arched upwards "Please Edward . . ." she begged, unable to take it any longer "Please. I need you . . . inside . . . please . . ."

He suppressed a chuckle, she was making his ego, as well as another part of him rather large by the minute. He repositioned himself and entered her slowly taking care to be gentle, as this was her first time. April cried out in pain and pleasure. Ed patiently waited for her to adjust and give him the sign to continue. She nodded, as a sign "I'm ready."

He started out, once again, at a slow pace to keep it as painless for her as possible. After all, he didn't want to hurt her. He couldn't help but take in all her beautiful facial expressions, and his heart beat faster every time she moaned his name. "You're so beautiful" he whispered in her ear. April blushed "I love you Edward."

Once again, her words were his undoing. He sped up his pace, with the need to complete both himself and her. It drove him crazy how they fit so perfectly together, literally and figuratively.

"Edward…I'm so close…" she moaned. Ed nodded in agreement "I am too..." It was only seconds until their moans and cries of pleasure, and each others name got louder as they reached simultaneous climax.

Ed reserved enough strength to collapse next to her and not on top of her. He pulled her close and kissed her forehead. "That was amazing Edward." April breathed. Ed couldn't stop the smirk from forming on his face on his face "I know." he teased.

April rolled her eyes "Don't start getting cocky." Ed's smirk grew "After something like that, I'd think that you would want me to be cocky." April couldn't help but laugh at the pun. "So, I guess this means you forgive me?" she asked, tracing the outline of his well toned stomach. The blonde kissed her deeply in response "Yes."

'This.' he thought, running his fingers through her hair 'This is what true love is. The feeling of completeness and contentedness in her presence.' And that was the moment that Edward Elric knew that he didn't ever want to be with another woman. At 20 years old, he had found the one he was going to spend the rest of his life with. 'I always knew I was better than that bastard colonel' he thought before tightening his hold on April and falling asleep.


	10. Chapter 10

The Test Of Time

A/N- I do not own Fullmetal Alchemist no matter how much

I want to.

Ch. 9

------Additional A/N-Since nobody seemed to like Fullmetal sex, I've decided to give you two, yes two, Royai scenes. The second is rather OOC, but I still think it's hot--------

It had been an hour since she had pushed Roy out of her door, in desperate need for a new belt. She mentally kicked herself for having thought 'Maybe I should have shot his boxers off as well. Because, then she realized, 'If that had happened then there would have been no way in hell that I could have stayed angry with him. I would've jumped him, and that's just what the bastard wants.'

She let out a frustrated sigh and set her gun down on the little table by the door in case he came back. "What do I even see in him?" she wondered aloud, going into the kitchen and getting some coffee. "Well," she pondered, deciding to start with negatives first and see which list is longer.

"He's a slacker, there's no doubt about that, and that's something I couldn't live with, if we got married. Wait. Did I just say 'married'? Since when did I think about marrying that arrogant bastard?" She shook her head to clear the thought, "Moving on… he's arrogant, he can't keep his hormones under control, and he's reckless, and manipulative." Just thinking about all of these made Riza's blood boil, especially because she dealt with them more than anyone else.

She took several deep breathes in an attempt to calm herself "Alright, let's try the positives, and see if I'm able to counter each one." Riza took a seat at her kitchen table and thought for a few minutes. She frowned upon reaching her first conclusion "He's not even getting a break on being a slacker, that's just flat out annoying. The arrogance can get annoying as well but he's just so damned good at everything he does, when he actually does it, that I guess he deserves to be a little arrogant. As for his hormones, well… when he directs them at me, it's hot." She smirked at the thought. "As for his recklessness, it's saved us both on numerous occasions. And finally, I guess the manipulation isn't all bad. True, he uses it to his advantage so that he can climb the ranks, but it's not as if he just wants power. He wants to make this country a better place."

Sighing, she made her final conclusion with a smile on her face "And I wouldn't have it any other way."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

If Roy Mustang were the type of man to skip around in happiness, like

Havoc was, he would be skipping around saying 'She didn't shoot me, she didn't shoot me!' but he wasn't. He was the type to always keep his composure. So instead of running around like a school girl, he was on the phone with his best friend saying "She didn't shoot me, she didn't shoot me!"

That is until said best friend told him that if he didn't go back over to Riza's and make a playmate for his daughter that he would bring over his new photo book, 'Elysia Hughes: Swing set edition.' After hearing those words, Roy quickly left before Hughes decided to come over anyways.

----------------------------------------------

Upon reaching Riza's door, Roy took in a breath and slowly let it out in attempt to calm his nerves. 'Coward' his conscience mocked, after raising his hand to knock and then putting it back down for the third time. "I am not" he muttered, and then knocked firmly on the door.

When Riza opened the door, she looked down and laughed. "I see you found yourself another belt?" she asked, gesturing to his pants. Roy frowned "Yes I did." She crossed her arms and put on a serious face, "What do you want Roy?" The raven haired man smiled, noting that she had gone back to his name and not his rank. "Can I come in Riza? Please?" he asked.

She grabbed her gun from the table by the door and aimed it at his head "You can come in, but don't even think of trying anything." Giving her one of his infamous smiles, he followed her in. "I wouldn't dream of it." But as soon as the door was shut, he grabbed her wrist and pulled her into a kiss, pinning her against the wall. Luckily she hadn't taken the safety off and the gun didn't shoot as her hand hit the wall.

Riza had to say, that she admired his bravery. She wasn't expecting an attack three seconds after she warned him. 'Actually' she thought, 'that was kind of hot.' But she was Riza Hawkeye, the one woman immune to his charms, and she wasn't about to slip up. So, she quickly pushed him away and aimed her gun at him again, this time taking the safety off. "Are you an idiot? I just told you not to try anything." she reprimanded.

"Riza, please, I love you. Let me make it up to you" he responded nervously. She shook her head "No." The alchemist sighed in frustration "Alright Riza, I told you I was sorry, countless times. Now you can either shoot me or you can just shut up and let me make you happy."

Riza raised her gun level to his forehead for a moment then sighed and put the safety back on her gun. Inwardly she thought 'Alright Roy. You can make me happy. But you're still going to pay. She put her hands up in mock surrender "Alright, you win." Roy grinned and pinned her once again, in a kiss.

Being the smart person that he is, he removed the gun from Riza's hand and set it on the table. "Riza…" he whispered, unbuttoning her shirt "Riza, I love you so much." the blonde blushed "I love you too..." she admitted. Alright, so maybe she wasn't completely immune to his charm.

"Don't you think we should move this to the bedroom?" Riza asked. "Yes" was his response before picking her up and carrying her to the bedroom, making occasional stops to remove the constricting clothing they had on.

"Riza..." Roy said softly, laying her down on his bed and kissing her neck "Riza, I don't deserve you…" "Yes you do." she reassured him "I'm no fool Roy; I don't give my love to undeserving people." She returned his kisses just as passionately as he had given them to her. "Although you can be an idiot sometimes," she stopped and attempted to give him a serious glare, but she couldn't even pretend to be mad at him anymore.

Roy smiled and ran his hands up and down her body ""I'm just lucky to have a woman that is kind enough to love an idiot like me." At that Riza blushed "Keep up with that kind of talk and I may just have to stay with you forever." He looked into her eyes "I'd like that." She looked at him oddly "You settle down?" She scoffed, "Besides Riza Mustang doesn't even sound good."

Roy kissed her "I don't know, I sort of like Riza Mustang… In fact I think you should change it." Riza cocked an eyebrow "What?" Roy pressed his forehead to hers and kissed her "Marry me."

If Riza's eyes could get any wider they would have popped out "M-marry you…? But, it's forbidden…." The alchemist smirked "I believe lying in bed naked with your C.O. is forbidden as well, but you don't have any issues with that do you? Besides, nobody has to know. It can be a private wedding. You can wear your ring on a necklace." he reasoned.

"There's a ring?" she asked. "Well…In the dresser by my bed there is…" he confessed. She looked even more shocked, if possible "So…you've been planning this?" He nodded "I was planning on asking under different circumstances…but now just seemed the perfect time….please?"

"Yes." she said after a while. "I'll marry you. But don't think for one moment that you'll get any special treatment at wo---" She never got to finish her sentence because he cut her off with a kiss.

"Now, on to the fun stuff, eh?" he asked. "Yes." she replied breathily, "Now get on with it." That was all the urging he needed before putting his skilled hands to use. One hand went to her breast, and the other went between her legs. 'Damn, she's extremely aroused.' he noted. "No Roy…" Riza paused, "when I said 'get on with it', I meant get on with it..."

"Alright Riza, if you really want it that bad..." he teased, attempting to hide a smirk. Riza nodded quickly and he obliged, entering her and smiling at her loud moan of pleasure. Frowning at his slow pace, she arched upwards "More…" she urged."As you wish" he replied.

Those were the last intelligible words that left either of their mouths, before letting themselves be launched into a land of ecstasy.

"That was quick" she started "Yet extremely satisfying" he finished.

Riza smirked before climbing on top of him "You up for another round?"

The annoying cocky grin found its way to Roy's mouth "Oh yes. I'm up for as many rounds as you wish." "Good." she replied "Because I'm not finished with you yet."

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

This is the second lemon. It's extremely OOC alternate version. I just thought it'd be hot.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

He gently laid her on the bed. His hands started to roam, but she stopped him. "If you want to touch me you'll have to pass the test" she said with a smirk, switching positions so that she was on top.

Roy's eyes widened. 'Since when does Riza like games?' he thought. But mentally shrugged 'This could be promising. I'll play along.' "What are the instructions?"

Riza's smirk grew bigger "The directions are quite simple, Roy.

I'm going to have my way with you and you are not allowed to touch me, nor are you allowed release. Do you understand?"

Roy wasn't sure if he was getting turned on or if he was getting nervous. "Yes" he gulped. 'I'm not gonna last' he thought 'I'm already having trouble not flipping her over and ravaging her.'

She smiled wickedly and sat on her knees in between his legs. She used

her left hand to grab his erection and the other to reach up and run her fingers through his hair as she leaned down to kiss him. He moaned as she started slow rhythmic motions with her left hand.

"Am I allowed to kiss you back my mistress?" he asked, hoping she'd let him touch her a little. "I suppose so" she replied and leaned in for another kiss, then pulled away before their lips touched. "But I don't want to kiss right now." She moved down his body and touched the tip of her tongue to his length, then kissed it. "That is, I don't want to kiss your lips..."

Beads of sweat began to form on Roy's forehead as Riza decided to play a game called 'give and take' wherein the object is to give as much pleasure as possible to your partner, then abruptly stop before they can get off.

He tried averting his eyes from her, as if that would somehow lesson the sensation, but that didn't last long. He couldn't help but look at her. She was so beautiful with her hair fallen over her shoulders, and her red eyes that were smoldering with lust, drove him insane.

Roy was losing the ability to form any intelligible words or a rational sentence with each stroke of her tongue and hand. Pulling himself together, he pleaded through clenched teeth "Please, Riza, please have mercy…dear God stop…"

The sniper discreetly looked at the clock. 'If he can last for two more minutes then I'll have mercy' she decided. Slowly crawling up his body, she let her wetness linger over his erection. Kissing him, she began to grind her pelvis onto him.

Unfortunately for Roy, this was his undoing, and he came with a strangled cry. She smirked at the lovely facial expressions he had.

When Roy composed himself enough to speak and breathe normally, he looked at her. "Please, please …. I need to touch you. I need you in my arms." Riza shook her head "I'm sorry, you failed the test." He grabbed her arm and pulled her back down, as she tried to get up. "Baby, please" he pleaded. "I know you're yearning for release. How can you deny yourself the pleasure I can give you?" Riza pulled away and pinned her hair back up with a clip "Years of experience have allowed me to resist you at any given time."

"Riza…." he whined, pulling her down into his arms and taking the clip out of her hair."I promise you that I'll make it good." She feigned a yawn and closed her eyes "No, that's ok. I'm too tired anyway." She lied.

Roy had already realized that she wanted it, but was just being stubborn. "Oh really?" he asked, trailing his hand down her stomach, and in between her legs. "If you're so tired then why are you so wet down here?" Riza blushed, but said nothing.

"Are you sure you don't want me Riza?" he asked, spreading her legs slightly. "I-I'm sure." she responded, unconsciously spreading her legs a little more. Roy held back a laugh. "Riza…you like games, right?" he asked, nibbling on her neck, and slowly stroking her. She slowly nodded "Yes…"

"Good." he smirked "Because I'm going to torture you until you beg for me to complete you." Her eyes widened, and then narrowed "I won't do it. I'm not going to beg." Roy smirked "I'll take that as a challenge. And you know how stubborn I can be, but you should surrender now." She glared at him "No way in hell"

"Alright." he said with a mischievous look in his eyes "Are you ready?" he asked, positioning himself to enter her. She nodded and let out a gasp of pleasure when he did.

He decided to play his own version of give and take. He would go from thrusting, then completely stopping, then to using his tongue, to completely stopping, and then he would reach up and toy with her nipples. He would stop each time when he would get the loudest moans.

It was at about round three of the game where Riza couldn't handle it anymore. "Roy…please…stop torturing me….I need you…" Roy held back a victory laugh "What was that Riza, I couldn't hear you." he teased, speeding up his thrusts. "Please Roy, please finish it." Giving his cocky grin, he was more than happy to finish the job.

"I love you" he whispered in her ear after they had finished and she was curled up in his arms. "I love you too" she responded with a yawn and then slowly drifted off to dreamland.


End file.
